onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Stinger
|status = Alive |height = 184 cm (6'½") |weight = 60.9 kg (134.3 lbs.) |location = J-City |weapons = Bamboo Shoot Spear |abilities = Spear techniques |occupation = Hero |level = A-Class |rank = 10 (Current) 11 (Sea Monster Arc) |affiliation = Hero Association |japanese = Tomokazu Seki |english = Chris Hackney |webcomic = Chapter 24 |manga = Chapter 23 |anime = Episode 8}} Stinger (スティンガー, Sutingā) is an A-Class Rank 10 professional hero for the Hero Association. Appearance Stinger is a tall and lean-built young man with dark hair that for the most part is spiked back, save for a few strands that fall forward over his face. He wears a tight black suit, which appears to be made of bandages. He carries a large spear with him that has a brown handle and a large spearhead at the end. Personality Stinger is a rather confident, charismatic individual who takes pride in both his association rank and popularity polls. Stinger seems to overestimate the threat level of monster, thinking he defeated a God level threat, only to be a Tiger level. However, he is not reckless. He did not utilize one of his signature moves against the Sea Folk until the bystanders have vacated from the area. He also stopped his attack from hitting a fellow hero that Garou used as a shield. He is quick to work together with other heroes, and is unwilling to abandon them when they're in danger; he rushed to Glasses' aid when Garou was beating him up. However, he is susceptible to goading, and is quick to react to taunts. Abilities and Powers Stinger is a high ranked A-Class hero and can be considered to be decently powerful. He is able to defeat ten Disaster-Level Tiger monsters on his own (albeit receiving heavy injuries in the process), and, together with Lightning Genji, managed to heavily injure a child Grizzly Nyah, a Demon Level monster. When he was scanned by Okame-Chan he scored 1600 which makes him stronger than Darkness Blade and a bear, but weaker than Great Philosopher who he out ranks. He was able to become one of the top ten in A-Class in only half a year. Physical Abilities Immense Strength: Stinger's thrusts have enough power behind them to mutilate and kill members of the Seafolk as well as sever the arm of a child Grizzly Nyah. Immense Endurance: Stinger showed admirable stamina as he was able to fight off a large group of several Seafolk on his own in order to buy enough time for the civilians to escape the fight scene while enduring attacks from the Seafolk and still had enough strength left to finish them off. Additionally, he was able to survive a powerful blow to the stomach from Deep Sea King. Fighting Style Expert Spearman: Stinger is very adept with a spear and has been shown to be able to take down multiple Seafolk, a considerable feat considering their disaster level of Tiger. *'Gigantic Drill Stinger' (ギガンテイシクドリルスティンガー, Gigantikku Doriru Sutingā): Stinger thrusts his spear forward. At this point, the tip of his spear begins to spin and is capable of ripping completely through and enemy. **'Quadruple Thrust' (四連突き, Shirentsuki): After spinning his spear in a helicopter motion to launch himself in the air, Stinger makes four powerful strikes of his Gigantic Drill Stinger almost instantaneously. Equipment Bamboo Shoot: Stinger wields a large spear with a black handle and a spearhead that (in its initial appearance) has an overlapping pattern on it, similar to the abdomen of a bee, and is later shown to be less decorated and instead being rather wobbly, similar to a bamboo shoot. He changes out the bamboo shoot on his spear, which is carefully grown at home at his parents' agricultural business, when he gets ready to go on missions. The outer layer peels off when he attacks. Stinger Spear.png|Spears initial appearance (Manga) BambooShot1.png|Spears initial appearance (Anime) Bamboo Shoot.png|Spears true form (Manga) BambooShoot2.png|Spears true form (Anime) Drill Stinger Start.png|Spear Spinning Gigantic Drill Stinger.png|Gigantic Drill Stinger StingerDrill.png|Spear Spinning Gigantic Drill Stinger Quadruple Thrust.png|Quadruple Thrust Hero Rating Stinger's rating determined by the Hero Association: Trivia *Stinger was originally designed wearing a vest, sash, and a metal plate, but was redrawn by Murata wearing just the black suit, to resemble the original design in the webcomic. *According to the databook: **What he likes are his beloved spear, Bamboo Shoot, fan letters, and chop suey. **What he dislikes are thugs who just take vegetables from unmanned stalls. **His hobbies are digging up bamboo shoots, swimming in the ocean, and taking care of his hair. **His family are farmers. **The bamboo shoots he uses in his spear are cultivated in his family farms and he changes them for each new mission. **When the spear hits the enemy, slowly, the bamboo shoots start to peel themselves. If it's completely skinned it's a sign of a hard fought battle. *The origin of his hero name comes from the spear he uses and his straightforward attitude. *In the webcomic, Stinger was one of the marks to draw out Garou. Garou instead hunted down Death Gatling. References Navigation fr:Stinger Category:Characters Category:Human Category:A-Class Category:Male Category:Heroes